Ice Age: A Heartwarming Christmas
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas for everyone in the Ice Age. Ellie had invited Fast Tony to the village's annual Christmas party, but Manny's not too happy about it. After kicking Fast Tony out of the party, will everyone try to help Manny understand the true meaning of Christmas? This is just me giving you a shout out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


ICE AGE

A COLD HEARTWARMING CHRISTMAS

The ground in the Ice Age was covered in snow. Well, of course it would be covered in snow considering that it is called the Ice Age. This time of the year, the season of joy and happiness is spreading through the air. Decorations were being placed all over the village, spreading peace and joy throughout the land. Everyone was excited as the season of Christmas was on its way, with its holiday festivities and spreading good cheer for everybody in the Ice Age. It was the day before Christmas Eve and most mammals were doing some last minute Christmas party shopping or just trying to find the perfect gifts for friends and family. Some of these mammals happen to be a herd that we have come to know and love.

Manny and Ellie had just walked out of the marketplace with plenty of gifts and party supplies. While Ellie only held one bag in her trunk, Manny came out of the crowd with so many bags in his trunk. He was trying so hard to make sure they all stayed together, but he ended up almost dropping them all. The only reason he was carrying the bags was because they were gifts from him and Ellie. The only bag Ellie carried was the one with all the party supplies.

Ellie gave her husband a look of sweetness and kindness. "Do you need me to give you a hand with those, honey?"

"No, I got them," Manny said, "I'm just being the kind husband I am and carrying all these bags. After all, Christmas is about helping out others."

"Yeah, but that's not all Christmas is about. It's also about being with your family, friends and just enjoying the holidays together. Plus, Christmas is the season of giving."

"Well, everyone is getting together tonight for the village's annual Christmas party."

"I can't wait for everybody in the whole village to be there."

"Please tell me that you didn't invite Fast Tony."

"Yes, Manny, I did. We invited everyone, remember? Nobody should be left out on all the fun."

"Don't you remember what happened at last year's Christmas party? He kept on trying to trade everything at the party in order to make sure none of the other villagers had anything to give to their secret Santa. He wanted to give it to them himself. That's when we all decided to never invite Fast Tony to another party. All he does is try to do business with others."

"Okay, so maybe Fast Tony made some mistakes last year, but I promise you that he'll behave himself this year. If he tries to trade with anybody, I have two bodyguards that are willing to make sure he acts like he has the spirit of Christmas inside of him."

"And who might the two bodyguards be?"

"Us!" Out of nowhere, Crash and Eddie jumped on top of Manny. This caused the male mammoth to drop all the gifts he was holding on the ground.

"Where did you two come from?" Manny asked.

"We were right behind you the whole time while you and Ellie were shopping," Crash said.

"Not to be sneaky or anything, but we were just wondering if you got us any cool presents," Eddie said.

"If you didn't, there was no point in us coming with you guys."

"Plus, we'd beat the stuffing out of you."

"Guys, Christmas is called the season of giving, not the season of getting," Manny said, "Have a little Christmas spirit in your hearts."

"We have Christmas spirits in our hearts," Eddies said, "We just want to know what you plan to give to us."

"You know, boys, wouldn't it be nice if you both got gifts for each other?" Ellie said, "After all, tomorrow night the whole herd is getting together at Sid and Brooke's place for all of us to give gifts to the one we care for the most. Since you guys are brothers and care for each other, I'm sure you can think of something."

"You really think I plan to waste my time getting this guy something useless?" Crash said.

"Oh, yeah?" Eddie said, "Well, I don't plan on wasting my time getting you something useless."

"I don't even know what kind of gift to give you."

"Well, neither do I."

"Guys, don't fight like this," Manny said, "You two know each other well enough to find something."

"Well, I know one gift to give Eddie," Crash said, punching Eddie in the face.

Eddie shook his head and stood back up. "Oh, yeah? Well, I know a gift to give you, too?" He did the same thing to Crash, but this time punching him in the nose.

"Oh, that tears it." The twins began fighting with each other as they roll away from the mammoth couple and disappeared in the woods.

Manny rolled his eyes. "Some people just don't understand the true meaning of the holidays."

"Well, Crash and Eddie only await certain things that come with the holidays. Food, parties, presents, you name it. They do like to play holiday pranks when it comes to gatherings."

"Let's just hope we don't get a million complaints." Manny picked up all the bags that he dropped and resumed carrying them again. He didn't see where he was going as he bumped right into somebody else who had a bunch of bags. "Whoa, buddy! Did you not see me or something?"

"Actually, I didn't." The person that Manny bumped into happened to be his saber friend Diego.

"Oh, sorry, buddy," Manny said, "I was carrying a bunch of bags and I couldn't see where I was going."

"Same here."

"I kept telling him to let me help, but does he want it? I don't think he does." They all looked to see Shira walking up to them.

"Hey, Shira," Ellie said cheerfully, "It's always so good to see you, especially around the holidays."

"Always good to see you, too."

"Okay, looks like we got a mix-up here," Manny said, "Which gifts are yours and which ones are mine?"

"I think I can tell the difference," Diego said, "I think you got all yours in the same color."

Manny looked to see that all his bags were red and white. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I do that to tell who gave the gift to whom."

"I never do that. I can tell that it's a gift from me because all mine have claw marks."

"I still don't get why you do that," Shira said.

"Oh, none of that matters," Ellie said, "What matters is that we all give each other a gift from the heart."

"That's true."

"Hey, Diego, Fast Tony's joining the party tonight," Manny said.

"What?" Diego said, shocked at the news, "No. Don't you remember what he did last year?"

"It seems as though Ellie thought it was a good idea. Plus, she said that Crash and Eddie would be bodyguards. To make sure he's not causing any trouble."

"I don't get how Crash and Eddie are gonna watch over him when they can't even watch themselves."

"I happily agree."

"Hey, guys," Ellie said, "Why don't we all gather up our gifts and stop talking such nonsense? It is Christmas, after all. Let's be merry and not rude."

"Ellie, wasn't it a bad idea that you invited Fast Tony along for the party?" Manny asked.

"Manny, I promise you that he will behave himself. He won't cause any trouble. If he does, we have it taken care of."

"Okay, he's still invited, but if he makes one deal with anyone, I'm making sure that he gets kicked out."

Ellie sighed. "Fine. We've got a deal. One slip up and he's taken out of the party."

"Well, I guess we'll see you two tonight," Diego said.

"See you later," Shira said as she and Diego walked away.

Ellie gave Manny a look. "You know, sometimes you can be so stubborn."

"I guess you've dealt with it for so long, you've gotten used to it," Manny said, "I know deep down inside you love me no matter what happens."

"That's true. There's nothing in this world that would ever make me stop loving you. Come on. Let's head home."

"Good. My trunk's getting tired from carrying these gifts."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"No, I can handle it. One bag is enough for you to carry."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She loved Manny more than anything in the world, but he could be stubborn. There was nothing wrong about that, though. She loved him no matter what. After all, it's the season of Christmas. She knew his stubbornness wouldn't take the best of him.

Not too far off in the woods, inside a cozy little cave, Sid and Brooke were putting up Christmas decorations. Brooke had just finished making the last decoration for the top of the tree while Sid was being careful not to break any of them as he placed them on the tree.

Brooke giggled. "Sidney, you're going a little bit slow. We need to have these put up before tomorrow. After all, we are in charge of the party that the whole herd is coming to."

"I know, Brooke, but I can't help it," Sid said, "If I'm not careful, the whole tree could fall down and decorations could break. I don't want you to have to remake all these beautiful works of art."

"Sidney, how many times must I tell you? In my book, you are not a screw-up. I will say that you are clumsy from time to time."

"Clumsy and screw-up can mean the same thing."

"Oh, no it doesn't. You shouldn't be talking like that, dear. It's Christmas. You're supposed to be happy and jolly this time of the year."

"I know, but I feel as though I'll mess things up like I usually do. Tonight is the big Christmas party for the village. Ah, what does it matter whether I show up or not? I'm sure the other animals would be happy if I didn't come at all."

"Oh, enough of that kind of talk, Sid. You and I are going to that party together. We're going to have a wonderful time. We'll stick together for the whole time. Just you and me. I'll make sure that everything turns out wonderfully. Who knows? I'm sure you won't end up being the talk of the day tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know that nothing bad will happen." Brooke gasped. "I have a glorious idea. Let's see if we can't find anything at the party to talk about. We all know how married couples are. They gossip about other couples. I think this would be a great contest with the others."

"Why does everything have to be a competition?"

A knock could be heard from the side of the cave wall outside. The sloth couple looked to see Granny. "I'm back from my walk."

"Did you enjoy it, Granny?" Brooke asked.

"Eh, it was just like any other walk. Hey, Sidney, have you seen my teeth anywhere?"

"I think I left them in the sink in the kitchen, Granny," Sid said.

"Well, don't just stand there doing nothing," Granny said, "Go get them for me."

"Granny, I am in the middle of doing something. I'm trying to put these decorations up."

"I think getting my teeth are more important unless I wanna starve to death."

Brooke giggled. "I'll go and get them, Granny. What would you like to eat?"

"You got any watermelons?" Granny asked.

"I'll have to look in the icebox."

"Uh, Brooke, I can't be alone in the same room with certain objects," Sid said, "I can be accident prone and might end up dropping something and breaking it."

"You'll be fine, Sidney," Brooke called out to him.

Out of nowhere, Crash and Eddie rolled into the cave, continuing to fight with each other. Eddie punched Crash right in the face, which caused him to be knocked out and slammed him straight into the Christmas tree. Sid fell over, dropping the ornaments that were in his hands.

Eddie gasped. "Crash! Crash, are you okay?"

"Was that really necessary?" Sid asked, "Look what you made me do. Now the Christmas tree is ruined and I broke some of the ornaments."

"You're seriously worried about that at a time like this? Look what happened to Crash?"

"Well, if you two weren't fighting all the time, none of this would've happened."

"What is going on in here?" Brooke asked, walking inside the living room with Granny following behind, eating a piece of watermelon.

"Looks like those rats had another fight or something," Granny said.

"I knocked Crash out by mistake," Eddie said.

Crash shot up and shook himself awake. "For crying out loud, Eddie. I'm still alive. There's no reason for you to start freaking out."

"I thought I could've lost you. Let's never fight again. Tell you what. To prove that I'm sorry, I'm gonna find the greatest gift that nobody has ever given to anyone else." Eddie rushed out of the cave in a hurry, laughing as he did so.

Crash sighed. "When is he ever gonna learn?" He slowly walked away, calling out for his twin brother.

Granny started laughing, spitting out her teeth as she did so. "Dag nab it! I wish I could find a way for my teeth to stay in. I hate that my real one's just rotted out of me. If there's anything I want for Christmas, I'd love to have something sticky to keep my teeth in." Granny placed her teeth on the shelf. "If either of y'all need me, I'll be following those two rats. I need a little entertainment." The old sloth walked out of the cave.

Sid sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Brooke. This is the reason why nobody in herd lets me touch anything or help them out. Whatever I do just turns into a disaster."

"Oh, Sidney, that's not true," Brooke said, "Things happen. You can't stop things from happening. Crash and Eddie barging inside and ruining the decorations was just nature's way of saying 'Get out of the way or I'll crash into you.' You can't expect things not to happen. In fact, I would've rather the Christmas tree be destroyed than you getting hurt. After all, Christmas is all about the season of love and the joy we all have deep inside our hearts."

"Aw, thanks, honey. You always know just what to say." He kissed Brooke on the lips.

"Besides, we still have some spare decorations that would love to hang on the tree. Come on. Let's finish this up. Then, we'll be having a blast at the Christmas party tonight."

"Don't I know it?"

Brooke giggled. "Of course you do."

Sid and Brooke worked together to finish up their beautiful Christmas tree. They worked all the way up until sunset, at the time when the village Christmas party was just getting started.

The village Christmas party was at its full blast. Everyone was starting to have a great time. As usual, Manny was the host of the party, but since he put Ellie in charge of the invitations, he gave her the right to invite whoever she wanted. That also meant that she could invite the entire village if she wanted to, which also included Fast Tony. The party went wonderfully for the beginning, which everything always turns out great at the beginning. Mammals were just pouring right in left and right.

Brooke and Sid were the last ones to arrive. Manny was the first to notice them. "Hey, guys. What took you so long? The party just started a half hour ago."

"Oh, sorry about that, Manny," Sid said, "Brooke and I were putting up our Christmas tree and we were almost done with it before Crash and Eddie came and destroyed it. It took us a little longer than we thought to get it done."

"Well, at least you guys were able to make it. Go on in and enjoy yourselves. Help yourself to any of the Christmas treats. Oh, Sid, I need to warn you. Ellie invited Fast Tony to the party."

"What? Oh, great. Now the party's ruined."

"Who's Fast Tony?" Brooke asked.

"He's an armadillo that tries to make trades with everybody," Diego said as he and Shira walked up to the others.

"There was this one time where he made a deal with me about considering an exercising regimen to make my hips look slimmer," Shira said, "You don't wanna know what happened to him after that."

"And you don't wanna know what happened to him after Shira took care of him."

"It was way worse than what I did to him."

"What did you do?" Brooke asked.

"Hello there, mammals," everyone heard Fast Tony say as he walked up to the group, "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the party. Yes, I am behaving myself, in case you're wondering." He gave Diego and Shira a look. "I still don't appreciate what you did to me the a few weeks ago."

"Well, next time you should think before telling a female saber that she has fat hips," Shira said.

"Just be lucky that we only attacked you from the inside of your shell," Diego said.

"Whatever," Fast Tony said, "If any of you need me, I'll be over at the snack table enjoying some good food. I'm pretty sure nobody will need me, anyway, considering that I'm not allowed to trade. Well, I'm off." The armadillo started walking away.

Manny shook his head, looking at his wife. "I can't believe you invited them here."

"Manny, it's Christmas," Manny said, "Let's not ruin this for others. We all have the right to be together during the holidays. After all, Christmas is about being together."

"I know, but I just don't trust Fast Tony being here. Even if your brothers are keeping an eye out on him."

"Manny, we talked about this. If he tries to trade with anyone, we'll kick him out. There's no need to worry." Ellie gasped. "Hey, look. Peaches and Julien just arrived. Let's go say hi." She led her husband over to her daughter and son-in-law.

"Come on, Shira," Diego said, "Let's go find the snacks."

"Good," Shira said, "I'm starving."

"Well, what good conversations we have," Sid told his wife, "Am I right?"

"Yes, but I'm still not sure what Diego and Shira did to Fast Tony," Brooke said.

"Allow me to explain." Sid led his wife over to the table, explaining everything that happened between the two sabers and Fast Tony.

Meanwhile, Ellie and Manny went over to Peaches and Julien. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Dad," Peaches said, "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, guys," Julien said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Ellie said, "Just enjoying this wonderful party. We're really happy you two could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Peaches said.

"This party is off the hook," Julien said, "Hey, Peach, you think your parents would mind if we host next year's party?"

"You're already thinking about next year's party?" Manny asked.

"Well, why not?" Peaches asked, "I'd love to help out with anything. Besides, I've already got a few ideas for next year."

"Wouldn't it better to not think about next year? Come on, we still have a few more days until then."

"Okay, I think it's best if we not discuss about any of that and try to think of something else to talk about," Ellie said, "So have you two done any Christmas shopping yet?"

"Oh, we've been finished with that since last week," Peaches said.

"Last week?"

"Yeah. We thought that since it would be packed and there wouldn't be much left when tomorrow came around, we thought we'd go ahead and get it done early. Besides, it's not about getting the best deals. It's about getting a gift from the heart."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, fuzzball, we actually did some of our Christmas shopping last week, too," Manny said.

"We did?" Ellie asked. She looked at Manny, who gave her a wink that meant to go along with what he said. "Oh, of course we did. We just went out today to do some last minute Christmas shopping for tomorrow's party at Sid's place."

"Oh, well, we didn't even know you guys went out today," Peaches said.

"Well, what were you guys doing?" Manny asked.

"We were just at home chilling out," Julien said, "We do what all mammoths do."

"Actually, we were getting all our desserts made for tomorrow's party," Peaches said, "That's just something Julien considers chilling out."

"Well, it's great that you were able to get all your Christmas shopping done and prepare some good food," Ellie said, "Why don't you two go spend some time together and enjoy yourselves? There's plenty to do and lots to eat."

"Watch out for Fast Tony, by the way," Manny said.

"Manny!"

"What? I'm just giving them a heads up."

"Wait a second," Peaches said, "I thought you said that Fast Tony was banned from all the parties in the village."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked, "Everybody's invited to any party they wanna go to."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about, babe," Julien said, "Your dad had told me the same thing. He said that he was tired of Fast Tony always doing these trades with other animals and said that he was so annoyed with it that he decided to put the guy on the no party list. Although, I don't even think that existed until Manny made it up to make sure Fast Tony wasn't allowed anywhere near a gathering."

"Manny, is this true?" Ellie asked her husband.

"Um, well, you see, Ellie…um…" Manny was trying to think of what to say, but he was lost for words.

"Uhhh…oh, Julien, look," Peaches said, "I think I see Brooke and Sid. Come on. Let's go say hi."

"Okay," Julien said, walking away with Peaches.

Ellie gave her husband a stern look. "Since when were you in charge of making a no party list?"

"Since Fast Tony started ruining all the parties," Manny said.

"I don't even know why I try to get anything in your head when you don't listen. It makes me feel as though you don't trust him at all."

"I don't trust him."

"Couldn't you at least give him one chance? That's all I ask. Have a heart, Manny. It's Christmas. You shouldn't leave anybody lonely on Christmas."

"Ellie, you know how I am. I will never be able to trust anybody."

"You are one stubborn mammoth." Ellie walked away, leaving her husband confused.

"Ellie, wait." Manny started trying to catch up with his wife.

Meanwhile, Diego and Shira were over at the snack table, taking food from off the table and making their way over to the dining area. They sat down to see some children playing tag, having the time of their lives. The two sabers smiled as they enjoyed seeing other children play together.

"I'm still imagining our kids playing with others," Diego said, "I think he'd be a great part of their club. I have a feeling that he may become the leader since he'll be the bravest of them all."

"You mean to say that she will be the leader because she'll be the bravest of them all," Shira said.

"He."

"She."

"He."

She."

He."

She."

"He."

"Are we gonna keep arguing about what the gender may be before we've even talked about whether or not we're ready to have kids of our own?"

"I don't know. Do you think it's better to have a firstborn son or a firstborn daughter?"

"Never mind about the gender. I'm pretty sure that no matter what the gender is, he or she will be the best little one that's ever come into our lives. Besides, now that the kids aren't afraid of us anymore, I think it's time we discuss taking parenting classes."

"Parenting classes?"

"Yes, Diego. Before we ever think about having a baby, we need to be prepared. That's why I've made my New Year's resolution early. Well, I'm hoping it can be both our New Year's resolution."

"You want parenting classes to be our New Year's resolution? I'm afraid I already have my resolution in place. There's always been this one thing on my mind."

"You're not thinking about going on a diet, are you? Because if you are, I'll have to start hunting for my own food."

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm too young for that. It's just that I thought maybe I could finally do the one thing I've always wanted to do."

"Oh, yeah. What's that?"

"Rock climbing."

Shira spit out her water. "What? Rock climbing? Are you serious? I hope you're making that up."

"No, I'm serious. I've always wanted to know what it was like to go rock climbing. I would just have the time of my life. Maybe just one day of the whole year. That's all I ask."

"Diego, I think you woke up on the crazy side of bed this morning because you must be talking crazy." Shira continued eating her dinner while Diego just sat there watching her. He knew the moment he told her what his real resolution was, she would end up freaking out.

Meanwhile, Sid was putting a conclusion to the end of his story about Fast Tony. "In conclusion, Fast Tony has been nothing but trouble due to all his ridiculous trades. That's why none of us can stand him."

"Oh, Fast Tony is filled with nothing but greed," Brooke said.

"That's what I always say, but nobody but you ever listens to me."

"Oh, everybody has something to say, Sidney. Whether it's important or not."

"Oh, Brooke, you always know just what to say."

Without warning, Fast Tony walked up to the two sloths, whistling as he did so. "Oh, hello, Sid and Brooke. I didn't know you two were over here. Are you enjoying the party? I'm certainly enjoying it. I've never had this much fun in my life. I'm certainly having a blast. How have you two been?"

"We've been fine," Brooke said.

"Don't even think about trading with my wife, Fast Tony," Sid said.

"Oh, Sidney, calm down. I'm sure he's just trying to keep himself calm and not think about anything but enjoying himself."

"That's right," Fast Tony said, "I'm not even thinking about trading right now. Does it look like it?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Sid said. The male sloth grinned. "Hey, Brooke, I'm gonna go and get us something to drink. Why don't you and Fast Tony talk for a moment while I do so?"

"Okay, Sidney," Brooke said. Once Sid left, Brooke turned her attention to Fast Tony. "You know, Sid has told me some things that I'm not sure are true. I'm not sure if they are or not, but whatever the case, I'm sure you are a good mammal."

"I certainly am," Fast Tony said. He wasn't really paying attention to Brooke. He was staring at the necklace wrapped around Brooke's neck. He had a devious grin on his face, one that he only makes when he wants to trade. "I must say that is a beautiful necklace you're wearing."

"Oh, thank you. My mother gave it to me when I was little. It's a family heirloom. She always told me that it would lead me in the right path when catastrophes happened. I have a feeling that she was right. I've been through a few in my lifetime, but they've always seem to lead me to where I belong. It's worked, thankfully, but it always reminds me of my mother."

"Did you lose her or something?"

"I did, and I certainly miss her. Well, I miss everyone in my family. I've been alive for so long, I don't even remember the last time I saw her. I was hoping this would bring back memories, but so far, nothing has happened."

"Maybe it's broken or you need something better than that. I have the solution." Fast Tony took a crystal out from inside his shell. "Feast your eyes on this. The crystal of eternal youth. It will make you young forever and it will also help you search for memories. Doesn't it sound like a dream come true?"

"Well, it is beautiful, but I don't think I should take it."

"Come on, don't you want something that's useful and not just some plan old petal that stays alive forever?"

Brooke gave it some thought. "Well, when you put it that way."

"Stop right there!" They looked to see Crash and Eddie up in the tree, giving fast Tony the stink eye. "Caught you red-handed."

"Hey, fellas," Fast Tony said, "There's nothing going on here. I'm just having a nice conversation with Brooke here."

"Nice try, but we know what you're doing," Crash said.

"You were about to make a trade," Eddie said, "Do you know what we have to do next?"

"Am I required to know?" Fast Tony asked.

"I think you are," Manny said, walking up to Fast Tony.

"I trapped him, Manny," Sid said, "I knew he was planning a trade the whole time."

"For once, Sid actually did something that was good," Diego said, sitting at the table near Brooke and Sid's.

"I agree with you, buddy," Manny said, "Alright, Fast Tony, the jig is up. Get out."

"What is going on over here?" Ellie asked.

"Fast Tony was trying to trade this crystal for my wife's beautiful petal necklace," Sid said.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true. Brooke here witness the whole thing. Tell her, Brooke."

"Well, he was telling me that the crystal he had would give me eternal youth and it would help me find some lost memories," Brooke said.

"Sounds like a bunch of bologna to me," Diego said.

"Okay, Fast Tony, let's go," Manny said.

"Wait a second, Manny," Ellie said, "Before we go accusing anyone of anything, let's see if Brooke knew whether it was a trick or not."

"I think Fast Tony is referring to the crystals that were in Geotopia," Shira said.

"That's impossible," Manny said, "I thought all the crystals were gone."

"We don't know that," Ellie said.

"What's going on over here?" Peaches asked.

"Is Fast Tony trading again?" Julien asked, "This I gotta see."

"Julien!"

"What? This kind of entertainment is interesting."

"Well, it doesn't look like the crystals that are from Geotopia," Brooke said, "It looks to be almost a different color."

"I know those crystals well enough to see that they ain't rock candy," Granny said.

"Diego, sniff it," Manny said.

"What do I look like to you?" Diego asked. "A dog?"

"Just do it."

Diego sniffed the crystal, but it was a different odor than the ones in Geotopia. "Sorry, Brooke, but this is a fake crystal. In fact, it's not a crystal at all. It's rock candy."

"Ugh!" Shira said, "I can't stand that stuff."

"Oh, I love rock candy!" Sid exclaimed.

"I'd eat me some of that any day," Granny said, taking the rock candy from Fast Tony, "Now where did I put my teeth at this time?" The old sloth walked away to find her teeth.

Manny grabbed Fast Tony with his trunk. The armadillo tried talking his way out of it. "Listen, there's no reason to be hasty. There are times when I can control myself and there are times when I can't. You gotta believe me."

"I think we've got all the evidence we need," Manny said, "As of this moment, you are officially on the no party list." With one strong swing, Manny slung Fast Tony to the other side of the island. Manny smiled with satisfaction. "That should keep him away from the rest of the party."

Ellie walked up and pulled on her husband's ear. "Why did you do that?"

"Ellie, he was trying to make a trade. Taking something that's valuable from one person to trade for something that's worthless. Plus, Diego's nose never lies. You know that as well as I do."

"Manny, what you just did was something a Christmas Scrooge would do. This is the time of year when we should all make our differences disappear and let our hearts be filled with happiness and joy. It seems as though you don't even want to give someone like Fast Tony a chance to prove himself."

"You told me that if he makes one trade, he gets kicked out of the party."

"Yes, I did, but I had no idea that you were planning to place him on the no party list. I didn't even think that existed. Listen, Manny, it would've been better to give him one more chance. I know what I said this morning, but I was trying to give you some time to put the spirit of the holidays in your heart and at least let him stay, but you're too stubborn to do that." Ellie started walking away.

"Ellie, wait. Don't leave me like this. It's Christmas."

"I have a feeling you don't even think that, so there's no reason in staying."

"Ellie."

"Don't, Manny. Just leave me alone. I'll see you when you get home." Ellie walked away from the party and started her way on the trail to home.

Manny sighed. "Why am I such an idiot? It seems as though I can't do anything right. I know Christmas is supposed to be the time of year for family and friends to be together, but there needs to be something more. Doesn't anybody here know what the true meaning of Christmas is all about?"

Shira got up from the table and walked up over to the stage. She looked up to a sloth that was controlling the fire light. "Lights, please!" He pointed the fire light at Shira, who was visible to see. Clearing her throat, she began. "There was once a saber whose name was Deborah. She wanted to buy something for her husband made of ice crystals. A shadow watch would be the perfect gift, she thought, but she didn't have enough to purchase it. She had something that was more precious to her than anything in the entire world. The ice diamond that hung on her necklace that she wore every day. It was a gift from her mother that was passed down from generation to generation. She knew what she had to do. It was the only way to get her husband something special. So she traded it to an older woman who collected rare jewels in exchange for a few extra leaves. She was able to buy the crystal shadow watch and took it home to her husband. Todd, Deborah's husband, had come home early from work and was surprised to see that his wife didn't have on her necklace. She told him that she traded it in exchange to afford his gift. What she didn't know was that Todd had gotten her a brand new crystal diamond chain to place on her necklace next to the one she had. When he showed her the gift, she was amazed with it, but was sad to see that she would never be able to show it to others. She asked him how he afforded it, and she said that he traded his claw rings to get it. That was the reason she got the watch was so it would match the rings he always kept. That's when she realized that they both traded the most important things they owned to find each other something. The real gift that they needed was the love they shared for each other. The moral of this story is that they shouldn't let trades get between them. Gifts are given from the heart that places a smile on a person's face. That's exactly what they did for each other." Shira walked off the stage as the fire light was put out. She walked over to Manny. "That's one of the true meanings of Christmas, Manny."

"One of the true meanings?" Manny asked, "What was that story supposed to prove?"

"They didn't let some silly trade get in between them. Sure, she trade her necklace to get him his watch and he traded his claw rings to get her the crystal diamond chain for her necklace, but the true gift for each other was their love. Love is the reason we celebrate Christmas with the people we care about. I think of everybody here as my family, no matter who they are. What's telling you not to do the same?" Shira walked away with Diego as they went to enjoy the rest of the party.

Manny sighed. He knew he had to make things right. He walked away from the party and started heading for home. Back at his cave, Manny saw his wife sitting on the ground, keeping her eyes on the wall knowing that her husband came home to see what she was doing. Ellie sighed, shaking her head. "You might as well just come in if you're so worried about me."

"Ellie, I'm sorry," Manny said, "I know what I did was wrong."

"Did you finally put some sense in yourself?"

"Well, not really. You see, Shira told everyone this story about two sabers who wanted to get a gift for each other, but they had to trade their most valuable possessions to get them. They realized after giving each other their presents that there love was stronger than anything else combined. They wouldn't let some trade get in between them. Ellie, I don't want Fast Tony's trades to get in between our love. In fact, if I had to trade my most valuable possession in order to save you, I would make sure that you were the first person in my mind instead of something that was given to me. Sure, I would lose something I've worked hard to get, but it's replaceable. You're not, though. There are plenty of objects in this world, but there's only one you. You're my gift and I'm yours. I hope you can forgive me, Ellie."

Ellie smiled as she stood up and hugged her husband. "Manny, since the moment we were married, you've been the gift that was meant to be given. I will always forgive you no matter what. You're my everything."

"I love you, Ellie."

"I love you, too, Manny." Ellie kissed her husband on the cheek. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

"Ellie, wait. There's something I need to do first before we go back."

A grin was placed on Ellie's face. "I know. Go ahead, honey."

The mammoth couple started their way on the trail. A lot of things needed to be fixed and Manny knew just what to do.

The next day came faster than a bolt of lightning flashing across a stormy sky. It was Christmas Eve and the whole herd was over at Sid and Brooke's cave to celebrate the holidays. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Dinner had just ended and they were all gathered around in the living room to start exchanging presents. This year, they all had to give a present to the one person they care about.

Sid and Brooke went first since they were the ones hosting the party. Sid presented his gift to Brooke first, who in return got a new bracelet that matched the necklace she cared for so much. Sid's gift from Brooke was a new cave portrait that Brooke made herself. Sid knew exactly where to put it as he placed it in the living room next to the entrance of the cave. Brooke kissed him with all the love she had for Sid.

Diego had presented Shira with a new paw ring that looked exactly like her earrings she had in her left ear. Shira gave Diego a new yarn ball since she knew it would bring out his inner kitten and she enjoyed seeing him act so playful. That's how she knew Diego would be a good father one day. Once they've decided to have their own children, that is.

Crash and Eddie didn't really think about what they really wanted, so they each gave each other a prank in the box. Granny laughed. "Now that there is my Christmas present. I was hoping somebody would make me laugh tonight." That concludes what Granny wanted for Christmas.

Peaches was given a jewelry box that Julien had made for her. It was carved from wood and decorated with paint and crystals. The perfect gift for the perfect girl is what they always say. Julien was given a new hockey stick since she was willing to start letting him play hockey with the rest of the herd.

Manny and Ellie really had only one gift to give each other. Even though Ellie was given a new pair of earrings and Manny got a new set of hay stuffed throw pillows, they only thing they both needed to give to one other was their eternal love. That's exactly what they did, but they also had a surprise to give to everyone else.

"Manny, when is he supposed to be here?" Ellie asked, "He's already late."

"He'll be here," Manny said, "Don't worry. I didn't throw him that far away. Besides, I'm sure he knows how to get here. I gave him a map."

"I hope it's not a trick map."

A knock sounded on the door. Sid walked over to get it. "I got it." He opened the door and was surprised to see Fast Tony standing there. "Fast Tony?"

"Hey there," Fast Tony said, "Merry Christmas."

Sid slammed the wooden branch door in his face. Manny smacked him on the back of the head. "What's the matter with you?"

"Manny, I thought we placed him on the no party list," Sid said.

"Yeah, well, Ellie and I have a surprise for you all."

"By inviting Fast Tony to the party?" Diego asked.

"If he says anything about my hips, I'll knock him into next week," Shira said.

"Don't worry, Shira," Manny said, "I'll be polite to him and tell him not to mention a word about your hips." He opened the door. "Sorry about that. Ellie and I still haven't told everyone here that you were coming over. Guys, this is your surprise. I've decided to make it up to Fast Tony by letting him be a part of our Christmas party this year."

"You better not be thinking about trading with anybody here," Sid said.

"Sid, Fast Tony and I made an agreement. As long as he didn't bring anything here to trade with, he'll be okay."

"Besides, I've decided to make trading a business. That's why after the holidays, I'm opening up a new business called Fast Tony's Trademporium. The mother of all trades will be in my new store and it'll be the only place on the entire island to trade at. I promise that there will be no trading outside the business. The trade I almost made with Brooke last night gave me some time to think about things. I've decided that doing it was wrong and I should only do it as I make business."

"So, we talked about it and now Fast Tony has a job," Manny said, "He is now officially a business owner."

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes a lot more sense," Sid said.

"Let's all make a toast," Brooke said, handing everyone a coconut filled with fruit punch, "Manny, would you like to do the honors?"

"I'd love to," Manny said, clearing his throat, "I'd like to say that I'm glad to be spending the holidays with the friends and family I'm glad to call a herd. We all have our differences, but at this time of year, it's nice to be together and be merry. Love is one of the biggest reasons why we celebrate Christmas, and I'm glad to share that with all of you. You all are the best family I could ever ask for. Let us rejoice with peace and joy in our hearts. We have so much to be merry for." Manny raised his coconut up to propose a toast. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted, raising their coconuts in the air and tapping them together.

"And a Happy New Year!" Fast Tony shouted.

"Now this is some nice ham and cheese right here," Granny said.

"How about we sing some Christmas carols?" Shira asked.

"Let's do it," Manny said. Everybody got together around the Christmas tree and started the best carol of them all.

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year**

 **Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year**

 **Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer**

 **We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it right here**

 **So bring us some figgy pudding  
So bring us some figgy pudding  
So bring us some figgy pudding  
And bring it right here**

 **Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **WHAT A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS STORY! OH, I JUST LOVE WRITING ABOUT THE HOLIDAYS. THIS IS ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE TIMES OF THE YEAR.**

 **ALSO, I HAD NO IDEA THAT GRANNY TURNED YOUNG AGAIN UNTIL I WATCHED THE ENDING OF THE MOVIE. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET, I'M VERY SORRY FOR GIVING YOU THAT SPOLIER. ALTHOUGH, I'M SURE SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY SEEN IT, BUT THEN AGAIN, I DO APOLOGIZE.**

 **IT HAS TOOK ME THREE WEEKS TO WRITE THIS AND I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE FINALLY FINISHED IT. I'M HOPPING YOU ALL HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

 **ALSO, THE STORY THAT SHIRA TOLD IS THE IDEA THAT I GOT FROM THE SHORT STORY THE GIFT OF THE MAGI. ONE OF MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY STORIES TO READ. ALSO, THE CHRISTMAS CAROL AT THE END DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **WELL, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
